An Ikarishipping Fanfic: I Just Want To Love You
by EvilPenguinRika
Summary: "Her eyes showed determination to talk him out of his current state with the help of hand motions and pointing towards his pokeballs." /COMPLETE\


**Summary: A one-shot about my favourite couple (:**

**A/N: **The story name is by The Strange Familiar. However, since song-fics aren't allowed on ffnet, if you would like to read this story _with _the lyrics, it's up on my deviantart page. The link to my dA is on my ffnet profile if any of you are interested.

**~oOo~**

**An Ikarishipping Fanfiction**

**I Just Want To Love You**

**~oOo~**

A young girl smiled as she walked out of the Poke Mart with a bag full of food for her pokemon and possibly the entire store. She was accompanied by a blue penguin who quickly waddled to catch up with her. The girl stopped as she realized her pokemon was struggling to keep up so she set the bags down and knelt down. The penguin jumped on top of her head. He had a very firm grip on the girls' white beanie hat. She picked the brown bags and resumed walking down the sidewalk of Hearthome City.

The girl and her pokemon saw a familiar face. A tall, tan and well built boy with messy light purple hair was having a poke-battle with a young trainer. She, along with the crowd that surrounded the field, watched the two trainers battle it out. After what seemed to be two seconds, the lilac haired trainer fell down with a bang. The younger trainer won the match and boasted to the crowd. Once everyone had disintegrated back to doing what they were doing, the bluenette was the only one who still stood there. She watched the fallen trainer get back up on his feet.

He turned around and was stunned frozen to see the girl. His face went back to the emotionless cold feel as he walked past her. The penguin started to yell at the boy but his trainer quiet him down. She continued to be rooted to the ground. Her face was flushed bright red as a streak of dry tears stained her face. She gripped the bag tighter, causing a can of poke-food to fall onto the semi-wet ground. The can hadn't rolled off too far. The penguin jumped off of her head and went after the can.

Rain had began to pour down on them. Everyone around the girl was rushing in doors or to find an umbrella to cover themselves with. She didn't do anything. The tears that gracefully rolled off her cheeks made it seem like it was just the rain itself.

/*/*/*/

/*/*/*/*/*/

She felt the rain disappear but frowned when she could see it still raining. She turned around and gasped as the purple haired boy held an umbrella over their heads. He had looked away and muttered something about having to talk about their past and their current situation. The female trainers' penguin accomplice came back with the can; he saw the boy and quickly rushed over to her side to defend her. She picked the penguin up and held his beak together as she agreed to talk.

/*/*/*/

_/*/*/*/*/*/_

Both sat on benches in Amity Square with the umbrella still over their heads. The penguin was let out to play around and explore the park.

The trainers talked; both taking turns and listening to one another. One looked devastatingly depressed whereas the other remained calm and collected. She continued to cry as she spurted everything to him. He sat there with her and took in everything she had said. When she finished, he forcibly placed her head on his shoulders and said something to her that made her eyes wide. He took out a black handkerchief and handed it to her. She hesitantly took it and wiped her tears away.

It was his turn to talk and her turn to listen. He looked up into the gloomy sky and then down to the dough-like ground. His mouth moved constantly. His free hand gripped his slightly dry pants as he talked some more. It looked as though he was beating on himself. Her head was replaced by her cold hands as she made him look at her.

/*/*/*/

_/*/*/*/*/*/_

He was surprised at the words that came out of her mouth, but she wasn't finished. She scolded him for whatever he had said previously. The tone in her voice softened up a little as her face was covered in a bright blinding red.

Her eyes showed determination to talk him out of his current state with the help of hand motions and pointing towards his pokeballs.

The boy felt his face get warm. He struggled to hid his redden face from her by turning his head. But it fell difficult as she grabbed his sweaty cheeks and had him face her once again. Both realized how close they were to one another. She dropped her hands and they looked in separate directions.

/*/*/*/

_/*/*/*/*/*/_

They were silent. The rain had finally let up and the umbrella over their heads was gone and put away. The boy turned to the girl. He scratched his head, avoiding eye contact. His face took refuge behind his sloppy bangs as he talked to her. She giggled at his actions and lifted his head with nothing but her finger. Her smile caused him to roughly shove her hand away and turn around.

She grabbed his hand in hers and scooted closer to him.

He tried to push her away, but she just went closer. He finally gave up and turned to look at the stubborn and persistent bluenette.

Her lively blue eyes had somehow warmed his distant cold black eyes. He relaxed his shoulders and exhaled.

A sad face with a small smile replaced the happy-go-lucky one. She brought back the dreaded topic. She made even more hand motions and had begun to cry once again. He slowly put his arm around her

/*/*/*/

_/*/*/*/*/*/_

The purple haired trainer hugged her close. He whispered into her ear. She swiftly grab a hold of him and hugged him back. Her hands held onto him tightly, as if she was afraid to let go.

The penguin waddled back to his trainer and saw the scene unfold in front of his large whimsical eyes that he shared with his blue haired trainer. He watched his trainer and the rude one release each other from a passionate hold and stared at each other. They both held on the face of sad abandoned children. What the poor blue penguin didn't see coming was his trainer closing the gap between them with a kiss.

/*/*/*/

_/*/*/*/*/*/_

She broke the kiss and smiled softly at him. A small pink blemish quietly appeared across her face.

He shook his head and they resumed their first initial position before it stopped raining. Her head was on his shoulder; but this time, they were holding hands. Their eyes closed softly and they dozed off into their own world. Their world filled with perfection and happiness – even if the boy didn't seem like the type.

The penguin had a small tear coming out of his eye. If it was possible, he would have been grinning widely at the fact that his trainer and the rude boy had made up and got back together.

/*/*/*/

_/*/*/*/*/*/_

Strangers and passer-by's stopped and stared at the blue and purple haired couple on the bench in the park. They smiled at their youthful love and went on with their merry way.

The said couple remained firmly seated. Anyone who wasn't near them could feel the love between the two radiating and exposing other people within the area.

The blue penguin thought it was a good time to head back to the Pokemon Center and get some rest. He plopped onto his trainers lap, causing her to flinch and wake up – which created a same reaction with her boyfriend.

He glared at the penguin that made himself comfortable on his girlfriends lap. The bluenette laughed and calmed the boy down. They got up. She carried her pokemon while he carried her grocery.

/*/*/*/

_/*/*/*/*/*/_

It was already pitch black as they walked back to the Pokemon Center. The nurse greeted them and they too greeted her back. The boy followed her to her room in order to put her things in there. They talked and chatted some more. The trainers that passed by them watched and recognized them as the Grand Festival Winner and the Champion of Sinnoh. Some had taken pictures of them walking together and squealed at the new found couple.

Everyone felt the strong connection and power coming from the two.

Once the girl and boy arrived at her room. She opened it and invited him in. The door closed and he set the brown bag on the table. He began to talk to her and used his thumb to point behind him. She looked at him with an open-mouth grin and nodded her head. She held up a finger and gestured to the bathroom. He shook his head in agreement and gave her privacy. He stepped out of her room and closed it behind him slowly.

The penguin watched his trainer frantically brushing her hair. She told her pokemon to stay in tonight. She told him to use an attack on her hair to make it smooth and shiny. The penguin refused at first and flailed his flippers in an bratty manner. His trainer had her hands on her hips and looked at him with warning. He gave up and shot out a couple of opaque bubbles that popped gracefully on her hair. Her blue locks were knot-free and she felt refreshed. She quickly combed her hair and styled it back into her trademark hair-do; but with pink clips instead of yellow. She left her old beanie hat in the room, not wanting to flatten her newly washed hair.

She opened the door and found her boyfriend leaning against the wall, waiting for her. She smiled and walked up to him to give him a hug and a small kiss on the cheek. He grunted and took her hand and gently led her to the cafeteria in the Pokemon Center.

He escorted her to a nearby table away from the gawking fans and whispering gossipers. He had asked what his date would like to eat, seeing how dinner was a simple all you can eat buffet. She offered to grab her own food but he refused. She took a step back and noticed the incredible change in him. He was much more mature and patient than he was several years ago.

Soon after she had told him what she wanted. He came back with her plate and his. He set them down on the table and sat across from her. He grabbed her hand that laid there on the fake wood and looked her in the eyes.

She squirmed a little, but not out of discomfort, but of excitement and how the two mended their broken trust and relationship back. Especially when one didn't trust themselves fully. She was glad that the boy in front of her had taken that initial first step and confessed his insecurities during their private talk at Amity square. She was proud that he fessed up that he was secretly afraid to hurt her. She had told him that he needed to be strong and that she would be by him no matter what happened. She also exchanged her woes to him. Saying how she was worried that she would bore him to death or be completely oblivious that another boy may sweep her off her feet and end up breaking his heart. He had told her that he loved her and if there _was_ another boy, he would do anything to keep her with him.

The dinner was full of rambunctious chatter. He listened to her talk about being interviewed by many reporters about her career as a coordinator. He listened to her talk about trying out for being a Poke stylist. He listened her talk about her life. He realized that he wanted to be apart of everything that she would do.

She listened to him talk about going to Unova and challenging the gyms there. She listened to him talk about training his pokemon and catching new species in Unova. She listened to him talk about his life. She realized that she wanted to root and cheer for him about his dreams.

Dinner was over and he had walked her back to her room. Her back was pressed up against the door and his lips were already smothered against hers. His fingers quietly brushed her dark blue hair. Her fingers grabbed a hold of his light purple hair. They pulled apart. They said their 'good night's. He leaned back down to kiss her once again. She watched him leave and enter his own room several doors down. She turned the knob of her room door after she took the key out of the lock. She saw her pokemon asleep. She quietly changed into her pajamas and put the pink clips on top of her beanie hat. She looked out the window and up at the full moon. The cool air brushed against her face. She thought about him again and couldn't help but smile and giggle.

A large yawn escaped her mouth. The girl headed into the bathroom to brush her teeth. Her eyes were already droopy and she slowly got in bed, not making any sudden movements that would wake up her pokemon.

The smile still painted on her face as she blushed at the thought of her lover.

"I love you Paul."

/*/*/*/

_/*/*/*/*/*/_

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

**A/N: I went song searching and decided to go on Degrassi wikia since they usually have really good songs featured in the episodes. And then I found this song, when I listened to it, I immediately thought of Dawn and Paul. It was hard trying to write this with no dialogue – but I had an idea to just add one line of dialogue at the end, and to be honest, I really love how it turned out. It was a really cool challenge for me.**

**Anyways, I hoped you enjoyed! If there are any mistakes, feel free to point them out and I will change them!**

**-EPRika-**


End file.
